The present invention relates generally to a gear box assembly for a twin rotor agricultural combine. In particular, the present invention relates to a gear box assembly having a two speed gear box and a splitter gear box for operatively engaging dual rotors of the twin rotor combine.
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a header which cuts the crop. The header then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing, separation and cleaning areas of the agricultural combine. The grain is separated from crop stalk by a rotor or threshing system. The grain is then separated, transported and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the agricultural combine. The grain stored in the grain tank is eventually discharged through a grain tank unloader tube. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab.
Certain combines are also designed to have a pair of rotors (i.e., twin rotors) for separating grain from crop stalk. Such twin rotor designs require a means to power the twin rotors. However, the problem with typical drive and gear systems is that they must function and operate in very confined and limited spaces within the combine. The present invention addresses the problem of providing a gear system compatible with the space constraints on typical combines in order to allow such combines to be configured or reconfigured as twin rotor combines.